


golden days

by nightquills



Series: it’s our time now (if you want it to be) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills/pseuds/nightquills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an unusually cold day in early autumn and Jean, of course, has forgotten his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden days

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~Just a little thing that was sitting at the bottom of my google drive~~~
> 
> To be honest, I had kind of forgotten that this even existed until a couple of days ago. Then I saw it sitting there all sad and neglected, and I decided to finish it up and polish it off. 
> 
> As always, thanks to [my lovely bae-ta](http://aro-ackermans.tumblr.com/), who looked this over when it was in its early and very shitty stages. Love you, bab.
> 
> This story's title is taken from [a Panic! at the Disco song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooEv1cH97HA).

“Ah, Jesus, it’s cold as fuck today,” Jean whined to Marco, his words punctuated by an involuntary shiver. The glass walls of the bus stop they were standing in did jack shit to actually block the wind, and they couldn’t even sit down either--Jean had tried a few minutes ago, but the metal of the bench was like ice even through the protective layer offered by his jeans. 

“I told you to bring your jacket today, didn’t I?”

Jean let out a puff of air and watched it rise in a little cloud in front of him. “Yeah, but at the time you told me that it was five billion degrees and I didn’t feel like carting the thing around all day.”

Marco laughed, causing Jean to scowl back at him. “You’re so lazy, Jean.”

“…And this somehow comes as a surprise to you?”

Marco chuckled and kicked some of the yellow and red leaves on the ground in Jean’s general direction, but then he moved to take off his black windbreaker.

“Don’t do that, idiot--I don’t want you to be cold too!”

“I’m wearing long sleeves and gloves, unlike you. And the bus should be here any minute. I’ll be fine.” Marco stuck his tongue out at the other boy as he undid the zipper.

That prompted Jean to gently flick him on the forehead, groaning softly. “Don’t rub it in--I swear that I’ve learned my lesson now.”

Marco shrugged off his backpack so he could remove his jacket, and Jean copied his motion. Jean’s backpack, crammed full of far too many textbooks, made a loud thudding noise as it hit the ground. Marco responded, “Oh yeah? And what lesson is that?”

“To have faith in the weather predicting capabilities of Freckled Jesus, obviously.”

The most adorable blush rose to Marco’s cheeks at that, and he handed Jean his jacket as he looked away. “You guys are getting really ridiculous with that nickname.”

Jean shot him a teasing smile. “I personally think that it’s pretty accurate.”

“Just put on the damn jacket, Jean.”

Jean continued grinning but shrugged and did as he said, zipping it all the way up. Though the outside surface was slick and cool, the dark green inside was still warm from Marco’s body heat. Its soft texture was comforting against Jean’s bare arms. He snuggled into it as he heaved his backpack back onto his shoulders.

A few minutes passed, but the bus still hadn’t shown up. 

Jean looked at Marco consideringly--he could see the brunet’s frame starting to tense up in the cold. “You can have my hat, if you want.” He knew it wasn't much to warm Marco up, but in his mind it couldn't really hurt.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Jean said as he reached up and pulled the beanie off. Stepping over, he planted it straight on Marco’s head and tugged it down a bit to try and cover the tips of his ears. 

The deep red of the wool made the rosy pink of Marco’s cheeks stand out appealingly. 

Marco shot the other boy that smile of his, the one that made Jean’s heart swell in his chest and his breath quicken. Marco moved closer towards Jean and brought his hands up to the other boy’s hair, running his fingers from back to front in the longer strands of the blond section on top. 

“You have horrible hat hair… It’s sticking up everywhere,” Marco mumbled softly, staring concentratedly and just a little bit accusingly at the top of Jean’s head. The strands were stubbornly resistant to Marco’s attempts to smooth them out.

Jean could feel a blush heat his cheeks, which burned even more for the contrast between the hot blood pooling under his skin and the cold air around him. He retorted, “Oh no. My public image is forever ruined.” Jean punctuated his words with a glance at the space around them, devoid of any other people.

Marco stared for a short second before his lips quirked up and he began to laugh softly, closing his eyes and leaning across the small space between them to rest his forehead against the other boy’s. “You’ll never outlive the shame.”

Jean laughed too, but then he felt his eyes drawn down to Marco’s lips, which were mere inches from his own. Jean knew from experience that they were warm and soft, if slightly chapped from the cool wind blowing around them today. 

Marco was too cute and too kissable for Jean to handle on a daily basis, which meant he often get just a little bit distracted when he was around the other boy. God damn his teenage hormones. 

Marco must have opened his eyes in the few seconds that Jean was staring absently at his mouth, because when Jean shifted his gaze back up towards the other boy’s eyes he was being stared at intently. 

Marco shot Jean another smile, this one far less innocent, and it made Jean’s heartbeat become faster for a different reason entirely. It was more a smirk than a smile, teasing and flirtatious. 

“You alright there, Jean?”

It took Jean a moment to comprehend his words and stutter out an answer. “Y-yeah, of course.”

“Mmmm, you sure?” he asked, leaning slightly so that his lips were even closer. Marco brought his arms forwards to wrap them around Jean underneath his jacket, tugging him forwards slowly. 

“I see what you’re trying to do, you know,” Jean said, trying to keep his voice level and even.  

Marco hummed questioningly. 

“You’re taking advantage of my distracted state and using the pretext of getting closer for a kiss so you can leach some warmth from me.”

“Oh, is that so? Just a pretext?” Marco said, smirking again. 

The deep brown of Marco’s eyes made Jean draw closer despite himself. “Yeah,” Jean reaffirmed. 

“What if I really  _ do _ want a kiss?” Marco inquired, looking down at Jean and letting his teeth pull at his bottom lip just slightly.    
  
“Well, get over here, then,” Jean countered.

Marco did exactly that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you ever want to bother me, please feel free to hop on over to my [tumblr](http://nightquills.tumblr.com/).


End file.
